A Lily and James StoryThe Prologue
by panaginip02
Summary: Chapter Seven, last chapter of my Prologue is up! Read and review please!
1. Default Chapter

A Lily and James Story  
  
(Still to be titled)  
  
Disclaimer: The Marauders, Lily and anything else written by JK Rowling obviously doesn't belong to me. I however own Jillian and Mrs. Lischt.  
  
Author's note: This is my second fan fic based on the HP series, but is not based on or related to my first fan fic which I am still working on as well. My first one is about Harry and is a bit of a serious story while this one is about the Age of the Marauders and so far is on the funnier side… so please read and review!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
A clanging bell sounded off as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Hogsmeade Station, taking students back home from yet another challenging school year. It was finally summer break; some students had been counting the days to summer since September 1 but there were the few who didn't want the school year to end. The Marauders, consisting of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were sitting in their compartment complaining about the summer holidays.  
  
"They remembered to give out the notes not to use magic over the summer! When will they ever remember not to hand these darned things out?" James said exasperatedly as he slammed the crumpled note in his pocket. "Yeah," Sirius added in. "How're we supposed to be carrying out our master prank on the Slytherins we see over break if we can't use magic?" "The fearful Slytherins become happy Slytherins over summer break," Peter observed amusedly.  
  
"No more whining throughout the rest of the trip," Remus whined as he massaged his stomach. "I KNEW I should have gone to see Madame Pomfrey about this before we left… ack!" Remus stood up coughing. "I'll be right back…" and he ran out if the compartment. Sirius, James and Peter looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I don't think I want to know what that was about, do you two?" James asked. "Just probably motion sickness or an incoming illness. Let's go after him then, shall we? And bring some Dungbombs just in case," he added to Peter as the three left the compartment in search of Remus.  
  
On the other side of the train, Lily Evans was playing wizards' chess with Jillian, her closest friend at Hogwarts. Lily had enchanted her chessboard and pieces as not to topple during a game but had done the enchanting at Hogwarts, so she wouldn't get herself into any trouble. "Checkmate!" Jillian announced happily, bouncing in her seat. "But that's impossible! I've never lost before… how'd you manage to beat me this time?" Lily said, clearly confused. 'That's for me to know and for you to find out," Jillian playfully answered. Lily's eyes wandered over the chessboard, examining the chess pieces Lily lent to Jillian so that they could play chess. She then made a discovery when she reached for Jillian's king.  
  
There's no purple blotch on my black king!" Looking at the bottom and seeing the Zonkos label, she exclaimed, "Jill, these are cheat pieces! That's not fair! Hand over my real pieces right now!" She demanded with her hand outstretched. Jillian sighed and handed over a velvety black pouch, which Lily put away along with her white pieces and board. " Now I'll never win," moaned Jillian. "You will, you just need more honest practice," Lily reproved. (AN- reprove- scolds gently and kindly)  
  
Just then, their compartment door opened and James stuck his head in. "Hey Lily, Jillian. Seen Remus around lately?" Both girls shook their heads. 'Haven't seen him since yesterday, to be honest," Lily said. 'Oh. Okay. By the way, what was our homework over break?" "Finished my homework at school, handed it all in to our teachers, already forget the assignments," Lily answered back. James looked expectantly at Jillian. "Um… yeah. I did what Lily said too." James frowned. "Okay, see you around whenever." He closed the compartment door.  
  
After James was out of hearing distance, Jillian turned to Lily. "James Potter is the hottest guy I have ever seen," Jillian said dreamily. "Not my type, I believe," Lily said. "And I'll remind you that you currently have a great boyfriend waiting for you at home and James shouldn't interfere." Jillian sighed. "You're right," she admitted.  
  
James met up with Peter and Sirius outside their compartment. "Nobody found him? We'll just wait until he comes back, then." They then heard an old witch wheeling by with a tray of snacks. "Hi Mrs. Lischt," Sirius said brightly. "Have any good stuff for us today?" Mrs. Lischt scowled. "No," she said gruffly. "Your friend Remus bought out all the chocolate I had five minutes ago. I just restocked on all of this and I'm not about to sell to any of you three or him for the rest of the day." With that, Mrs. Lischt moodily walked away.  
  
The three boys then stormed into their compartment with realization and saw Remus sitting down and biting some chocolate. "Oh, guys, hey- where you're been? Want some?" Remus offered them some chocolate from the mound of it he had beside him. He said that all very good-naturedly to three vexed fourteen and a half old boys.  
  
They all launched words at Remus simultaneously. "You never told us where you were going!" "What's with buying out all Mrs. Lischt's chocolate!" "She won't let buy any because of you!" The accusations kept coming to Remus until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Okay, guys, shut up!!!!! Sorry that I got you three pissed off at me. I'm going to get out of here and go in another compartment until you three calm down. Tell you what, I'll pay a visit to Lily. I can only wish you guys were more like her." Remus closed the door behind him. The three remained silent in the absence of Remus. They decided to take a nap until Remus returned. He however, did not return until the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Yay! Chapter two! I'm so happy that three of my good friends reviewed… very happy about that. Anybody else that doesn't know me… please review this story too!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jillian, Lily and Remus laughed hysterically all together as they stepped off the train. "That was so funny! Do it the next time you have nothing else to occupy yourself with. Owl me when you get to do it, Remus," Lily said, right before they went through the barrier. Feeling left out, Jillian added, "Yeah, let us know when you do. You have my address?" Remus nodded. "Of course I do. We used to write to each other all the time, remember?" "Right! How did I forget that?" Jillian hit her head with her hand. Lily looked around the crowd for her parents until she found them. "Hey Jillian! My mum and dad are over to the right out there, come on!"  
  
Lily turned to Remus. "Do you want to meet my parents before we leave?" Remus, who was looking for the other three Marauders, was caught by surprise when Lily dragged him over to her parents. "...well, you'll have to meet them eventually. Mum, dad, this is Remus Lupin, one of my good friends at Hogwarts." Lily's mother was a tall, easygoing woman, somewhat like Lily but instead had brown hair and blue-greenish eyes. "Remus Lupin? Yes- I believe Lily has told us things about you, and I finally get to meet you in person!" "Erm... the pleasure's all mine. I've heard loads about you from Lily," Remus replied shaking hands with both her mother and father. Where Lily's mother was wearing casual clothes, Lily's father wore an office work outfit but just a bit casual. Mr. Evans nodded his head amiably at Remus. "Nice to meet you. Same year as Lily?" Remus replied, "Same year and same house."  
  
Remus then felt hands fall on his shoulders and turn him around. The three other Marauders had found him. "Hey Remus, sorry about the blowup in the compartment..." Then, Lily, who was introducing her mother to some of her other friends, saw the Marauders talking to her father. She excused herself from her group and walked over to the other. "Hello, James, Peter and Sirius. Met my dad already, have you? Dad, they're the other three Marauders." Sirius looked at Lily. "You tell your parents all about us? Lily, I feel so loved!" Sirius then enthusiastically and tightly hugged her. "Lily! We must go now, your father has to run an errand before the store closes in half an hour," Mrs. Evans called. "Coming mum," Lily answered back, releasing herself from Sirius' arms. "Okay guys, keep in touch over break. I really have to go now with Jillian," Lily said to the Marauders.  
  
"Why's Jillian going with you?" questioned Peter. "Sleepover, that's all I'll say for now... bye guys!" Lily waved wtih Jillian and both girls disappeared into the bustling crowd. "Why a sleepover when they've been sleeping in the same dormitory for the past 4 years? Girls." James shook his head in confusion as the gang split way to meet their respective parents. An hour later, Lily and Jillian were seated comfortably on mats in Lily's room giggling over Petunia, who was caught kissing her current boyfriend, Tyler Blanks when they returned from Kings' Cross. Petunia had become infuriated at being discovered and locked herself up in her room. Tyler had already left the Evans' residence, even if Mr. and Mrs. Evans had taken it all in good-naturedly. Just as the two girls were slipping into their blankets, they heard an owl pecking at Lily's window. Lily opened her window and let the owl in. The owl dropped a letter in Lily's hands before setting itself on a chair. Lily checked the address from which it came from. "James sent me something at this time of night?? This'd better be worth it." She ripped the letter open , read the contents and laughed. "Jillian, check this out." Lily gave the letter to Jillian.  
  
Lily and Jillian:  
  
Don't you remember the homework assignments at all? I've asked every fourth year I know of and all of them said they already did their homework. I refuse to believe I'm the only fourth year that hasn't touched his homework yet. Give me the assignments, please!!!  
  
Fellow Gryffindor and Friend,  
  
James  
  
Jillian was elated to see James' closing signature. "Did you read that, Lily??? Friend!!! I do exist in James Potter's world!!!" She punched her fist in the air. Lily laughed as she wrote back a reply.  
  
James-  
  
I don't know where you live, but it's nearly midnight, and we need to catch some shuteye. Can you just ask again tomorrow when I'm not as tired? You don't want me to send you the wrong assignment, do you?  
  
-Lily  
  
Lily gave the new letter to James' owl and let it back out her window. The owl returned a few minutes later with another letter.  
  
Lily:  
  
I thought you two are having a sleepover! Aren't you supposed to stay up past midnight? I live a 10 minutes drive from London; of course I'm in the same time zone as you are! Although my family's going to our summer home next week, we're staying there for the rest of the summer, and I need to get all the homework done before then! I'll pry the homework from you in an unexpected way before the week is up so beware...  
  
James  
  
PS- Don't have to send a reply to this, just go to sleep.  
  
Lily was about to show that letter to Jillian as well but discovered Jillian had already fallen asleep. Lily put blankets on her and turned off the light. She had a strange dream while she slept. Lily was in a dark room trying to find her way out. There were two other people in the room with her, each coaxing her to follow them and not the other one. Before Lily could make her decision on whom to follow, she woke up to Jillian shaking her. "Hey Lil! Wake up! It's 8 in the morning already! And your mum's calling you!"  
  
10 minutes later, Lily went down to the kitchen, where the rest of her family and Jillian were eating breakfast. The dream from last night made Lily toss and turn, so when Mrs. Evans saw Lily walk down the stairs, she wasn't pleased with what she saw. "Lily! What a mess you are! There's a party we're going to at noon today and I need you to look your best!" Lily blinked. "Mum... when I visited over Easter break, we went to loads of parties and you didn't care how I looked." Mrs. Evans paused for a moment then brightly said, "Well, today would be a good day to start thinking about it, right honey?" nudging Mr. Evans, who quickly nodded. Lily then leaned towards Jillian and whispered, "Mum and dad are up to something and I don't think I'm going to like it." Jillian whispered back, 'Yeah, your mum's generally not this cheery. Let's think of idea later." Lily nodded and sat down to eat her pancakes. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: Sorry this took forever to type up!!! And this is one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. I give my thanks for QueenOfTheQueer, Hazelmist, and my friends who reviewed my story. Thanks very much!!!! As usual, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody and nothing belongs to me in this chapter except the O'Connor family. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The Evans left the house at house at 12:30 so they could drop off Jillian at her home. 'Owl me when you find out what your mum and dad are planning for you, okay" Jillian whispered to Lily as the Evans pulled up on Jillian's driveway. Lily nodded and gave her a hug. The two girls hadn't been able to come up with many ideas of what Lily's parents were planning for her. They did know that they, her mom mostly, was starting to become touchy about Lily's appearance, so perhaps they were trying to put her in a competition or enroll her into a theater group or something like that.  
  
Jillian then hopped out of the car and retrieved her luggage. "Thank you so much for letting me stay overnight, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I had a wonderful time!" Lily grinned. "You'll have to come by again some other time before fifth year begins." Petunia then just snorted at the mention of 'fifth year' and Lily glared at her. "Bye!" Jillian happily yelled from her front doorstep. Seeing that Jillian got in safely, Mr. Evans pulled out of the driveway. Mrs. Evans was jumping in her seat, well, almost.  
  
"We get to meet Sarah O'Connor again, oh finally! Aren't you excited too, Philip?" Mrs. Evans directed at her husband. "Well of course I am," he answered. "But if I get all jumpy as you are, we'll lose control of the car, get into an accident and then never get to the party. That is why I can't get excited. I must stay calm." He had said that very dignified and stately, thus sending everyone else into laughter. "Mum,  
  
Petunia said, looking at Lily, " do tell us all about Mrs. O' Connor." Petunia said it all with an air of superiority, like she was in on their mother and father's plan. 'What do they know that I don't? I want to know now!' Lily thought to herself.  
  
Mrs. Evans launched into a long story, something she was extremely talented in doing. "Sarah and I were neighbors since life began. Our families got along extremely well and did something special together every Sunday. Sarah and I were 'secret sisters' by the time we had turned nine years old. It wasn't much of a secret though. When it came time for secondary school, her father was transferred by his job out to the United States. The whole family had to move with him, but that didn't stop us from being 'sisters'!" Mrs. Evans beamed internally at that for a while, and then continued on. "We wrote letters to each other almost everyday for a few years. It got too expensive to mail the letters out but before we stopped our letters to each other, we promised to be friends no matter what and get together again in the future. Well, who knows many years later, she's moved back here, happily married… and has a fifteen year old son."  
  
Mrs. Evans winked at Lily merrily. Lily smiled. "A fifteen year old son? Sounds interesting to me!" she told her mother. However, she was really thinking, " Mum's trying to set me up with someone I've never met??? Now I've experienced everything life has to offer, except the married life and death. I can't believe she's doing this to me!!!!!" Petunia smiled at Lily as they pulled into the O'Connor driveway. Petunia wasn't entirely dumb and knew what Lily was thinking when she answered to their mum. The O'Connors lived out in the countryside, which was clear. Lily hadn't noticed that they had even left the suburbs. It was like on of those plantation homes Lily had seen in American history books except the O'Connor home was also modernized so the home didn't have an old feeling to it. As Lily got out of the car and closed the door behind her, she noted how quiet it was. "Mum, didn't you say there was supposed to be a party?" Mrs. Evans closed her door. "Oh no, darling… this is a reunion party between the Evans and the O'Connor's. Lily… please fix that ponytail of yours. It looks positively dreadful." Mrs. Evans had originally wanted Lily to wear her hear down, saying it was becoming on her, but Lily wasn't one for looking special, considering the school uniform at Hogwarts.  
  
A tall woman with flowing brown hair then graced through the front door. Mrs. Evans spotted her. "Sarah!" "Felicia!" The two women embraced each other. Drawing apart, Sarah said, "Felicia! TWO daughters?????" Mrs. Evans laughed. 'Yes, this one here is Petunia, my elder one and this is Lily." Sarah looked the girls over. "Well, this is a lovely surprise! Hello Mr. Evans…" "Call me Philip," Mr. Evans said. "Oh, do forgive me Come in everybody, come in! " she said to the Evans family as they entered the front door. Sarah helped the Evans put away their light jackets. "My husband isn't here at the moment. I hope you don't mind and Alex was just taking a bike ride…"  
  
Just then, a boy burst through the front door looking as if he had the time of his life. His hair was a bit messed up from the helmet, but otherwise, Lily's first impression was that Alex was extremely attractive. No, not extremely attractive, but HOT!!!!!!!!! Sarah beamed. "This is my one and only son, Alexander O'Connor. Alex, this is my dear friend Felicia, her husband Philip and their two lovely daughters: Petunia and Lily." Alex grinned widely at his guests. 'His smile looks so familiar, I just can't remember from who…. (A/N: cough*James*cough) Lily thought." "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Petunia and Lily. It's good to finally meet you all. Mom's been looking forward to this day for such a long time and I can see why."  
  
Alex looked at Lily for a second again then turned back. Lily resolved that Alex wasn't the most perfect guy in the world, but there was something about him that made her heart leap when they first made eye contact. His brown eyes shone in the sunlight and brown then actually did look pretty. It was with his brown hair and he clearly had somewhat of an athletic build. Lily followed everyone out of the entry hall into the living room, which was very simple and had a relaxing atmosphere. They all sat down on the sofa. Sarah went into the kitchen and came out a minute later with snacks and drinks. 'Sarah, tell us, when was this house built? It most certainly looks old," Lily's mother commented. "Oh yes, this house was built in the 1800's, quite old indeed. I lived in a house like this at one point in the United States. I'm so eager to show you the rest of this house; it's just full of surprises. Oh… how about this. Alex, you show Lily around and I'll show everyone else, Sounds good?" Alex nodded agreeably.  
  
"Lily, just give me a minute or two then we'll start the tour, okay?" 'Fine with me," Lily answered, as she took a chocolate chip cookie off a plate. "Mum," Petunia whined, "Why can't I go with Alex and Lily?" "Petunia, darling, you're 18 years old, nearly 19. It's about time you spent time with the adults." Five minutes later, Alex was showing Lily around his home. 'This is the kitchen, naturally. Big, isn't it?" Going out the door, "this is the dining room, over there is dad's study room, a little library… d'you want to go upstairs to see the bedrooms? Highlight of the grand tour!" "Sure," Lily exclaimed, absolutely enchanted by everything she saw and Alex. Grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs, 'There are secret passages and rooms all over upstairs, it's so cool." Once at the top, Alex and Lily went into the bedroom straight ahead. "This is mom and dad's room, the biggest and most spacious room I've ever seen. That's because of the secret rooms. There's one behind their closet. Have you ever seen a secret passage before?" Lily shook her head. "Aren't they generally impossible to find?" she questioned. "It's hard… but I actually don't know how I found them. I was just nosing around the house one day when I had nothing to do and I found these. Um, let's go to my room next."  
  
Once they entered it, Lily was too occupied to see Alex silently lock the door behind him. 'I kind of expected more from you in the decoration of your room, but it's nice," Lily truthfully said. Alex coughed. "Lily, do you know why your mom's been fussing over you?" "Of course I know why, I'm no idiot, our mums are trying to pair us up." Lily grinned at a serious Alex. "It's a good thing your mum fusses over you," he said, stepping up to Lily. He tried to give Lily a kiss, but she backed away. "Alex, um… I'll be down in the living room if you go looking for me." Lily then closed the door behind an open-mouthed Alex.  
  
She went downstairs to an empty living room. Mrs. O' Connor was likely giving her tour of the house. Alex then came running down the stairs. "Oh, hey, nobody's here…" Alex smiled mischievously and Lily involuntarily took a step back and sat on the couch. "So, Alex, how long have you exactly been living here?" "Probably a month and a half. I'm going to some boarding school in September and mom's not telling me anything about the school I'm going to. How about you?" "I go to a boarding school up north, not even sure where it is on the map, to be honest. I love it there." "Co-ed?" "Yeah…" "Let me tell you now that I love playing pranks… I won't do any on you though, I promised mom… but tell me, are there any really good pranksters up there?"  
  
Lily knew the answer to that right away. "No doubt about that! Four boys who call themselves the Marauders. They're very good at it, too." "Have they played pranks on you before?" "Only once, they paid the consequence for doing so they very same night. I'm on really good terms with them now." The boys had actually played the prank without magic in their first year. They had messaged up Lily's alarm clock, hid her school robes and hid her wand and homework in their own dormitory, embarrassing Lily in front of all the Gryffindors. Lily returned the favor later on that night by sneaking into their dormitory, took all their personal items (the ones that at least didn't belong to Hogwarts) and managed to sneak them to her friends in Ravenclaw. They went through worse sufferings than Lily did, making Lily feel extremely triumphant. The Marauders were cautious around Lily for a while after that incident but then accepted her as a friend when they got to know her better.  
  
Alex and Lily continued talking for about an hour until Mrs. O' Connor and Lily's family returned to the living room. 'Alex, dear, you r father just called. We're all meeting at a restaurant in London 45 minutes from now, so change out of your dirty clothes and get some new ones on," Mrs. O' Connor addressed to Alex. "Hope we're going to an Italian restaurant. I'll go up now." Alex then walked back upstairs and out of sight. Mrs. Evans sat down beside Lily. "Chinese restaurant, actually. Isn't this house fantastic? Sarah here is wealthier than any of us will ever be at the beginning of retirement, so I mean, you wouldn't mind being betrothed to Alex, would you?"  
  
Lily stared at her mother. "Mum, I hope that hasn't been set in stone because even though we're hitting it off to a fairly good start, things could go wrong and if the betrothal were official, the marriage would be a disaster. And besides, this is only my first day knowing Alex. We're only friends as of right now, and there's no need for rush. I hope you understand, mum." Mrs. Evans thought for a moment. "You're right, Lily. We won't rush you then." Alex then returned from changing up. 'Come on now, everybody,' Mrs. O' Connor said. "We can't afford to run into traffic, we're having a reservation at the best Chinese restaurant in London." Alex, who didn't have a liking to Chinese food, yelled, "WHAT??????????????????????" 


	4. 4- James Keeps His Word

Chapter Four- James Keeps His Word  
  
Author's note: THIS chapter is the shortest I've written, not chapter three, my mistake! Enjoy this one… with a Marauder in this chapter… it should be good! Let me know by reviewing this as soon as you're though reading! Thank you very much! (  
  
Nothing interesting happened on the car ride to London, and they made it there in good time. Mr. O'Connor was waiting outside the door. He was wearing a polo shirt and slacks, fit right into the crowd. Mrs. O' Connor called to her husband, "Charlie, we're here!" Mr. O' Connor turned to his wife and son, embraced them and took notice of the Evans' family. "These are the Evans then, right? My name's Charles O' Connor, good to meet you all." Mr. Evans shook hands with him. " Same here. I'm Philip Evans; this is my wife Felicia and our daughters Petunia and Lily. Shall we go in now?"  
  
As both families get settled at their table, a certain black haired, eyeglass-wearing fourteen (almost fifteen) year old boy noticed Lily, her family and another family had just entered the restaurant. He mentally planned a conversation as he chewed on his appetizer with his parents. He would give her a half hour before approaching her table. "James! Eyes on your food!" Mrs. Potter scolded as his meal was set out in front of him. James grinned slyly as he turned back to his food. He wrote to her last night saying he'd find out the assignments from her, and James was the type of person who kept his word…  
  
As he ate, he stole glances at Lily's table and noticed another guy about their age sitting beside her. James saw that he was talking enthusiastically to Lily, who was trying to stifle a laugh. Thinking it over, James decided that once that guy left the table for a bit, he would make the move…  
  
The Evans and O'Connor parents were quietly talking to each other. 'Lily and Alex look so lovely together, don't they?" "Like a match made in heaven…" "Alex has always been a good boy, he'd never rush Lily into anything serious." (A/N: Now, Mrs. O'Connor, are you sure about that….) "Lily's never had a boyfriend, this is her first relationship. What if the first relationship doesn't work out?" Conversations carried on between everyone at the table for ten more minutes, except for Petunia, who really didn't mind since she was scanning through the restaurant for guys her age. Then a waiter came with their appetizers and took their orders. Alex excused himself from the table. James excused himself from his table as well and took the newly vacant seat beside Lily when she wasn't looking his way. He then whispered in her ear, 'Beware…"  
  
Lily whirled around to find herself face to face with James Potter and was very startled to see him. "Hello Lily, Got the assignments?" James said cheerfully. "Hello to you to, James. And no, I'm not telling you what the assignments are. Right now isn't really a good time…" she said gesturing towards her parents, staring at Lily and James. They were no less than shocked to see how close they were sitting and how close their faces were to each other. For as far as they knew, Lily hadn't been that close to Alex… what did this Marauder have that Alex didn't that the Marauder was less than two inches from their daughter's face?  
  
Once they decided to eavesdrop, they smiled in relief, because what they saw wasn't what it seemed to be… "Tough luck, James. It's summer vacation, we're not in school, so you can't do anything to me and you just remember who's the only person better than you in Charms," Lily said softly through gritted teeth. "Yeah? Well, you just remember who's better than you in Transfiguration. If we weren't on holiday, I would have transfigured something into a torturing object so I would use it on you… and I would get the assignments from you." Lily's eyes widened and abruptly rose from her chair, grabbed James by the arm and dragged him to an empty corner of the lobby.  
  
"James! What were you thinking? Hello! We're in a Muggle restaurant! You can't go blabbing on about Transfiguration! Our play argument was going on just fine until you started on about your best subject!" James stepped forward towards Lily. "Yeah? How about you bragging about charms?" "Charms is also an existing word in the Muggle world, James! Even if I used the term, it would not cause any curiosity in Muggles! And anyway, in Muggle terms, I'm better than you in charms any day!" "Lily?" She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Alex waiting expectantly. "Yes, Alex?" "Your mom and dad are looking for you, come on." Alex took Lily's hands and led her back to the table, leaving James behind in the corner. Lily looked back at James who had a questioning look on his face. Before sitting down at her table, she mouthed to James, "I'll owl you tonight." James though unsatisfied, nodded and returned to his table. Since he had gone to visit Lily, his meal wasn't quite to warm as before. Groaning silently, he began to pick at his food.  
  
After Alex sat down, he turned to Lily. 'Who was that guy you were just talking to?" Lily shrugged. 'Oh, nobody important." Alex sighed in relief. 'Good, cause I was thinking that you already had a boyfriend. So I'm your first boyfriend?" "Yeah." 'I won't rush you into anything, don't you worry," Alex said, getting approving smiles from his parents as they started eating their meals. By the time Lily and everyone else at the table were having their dessert, James had decided to pay her yet another visit. Instead of an argument, he said, "Lily, be careful, when you're with him. I'll tell you more by owl." He had whispered that in her ear so that Alex wouldn't be able to hear.  
  
Then he walked out of the restaurant with his parents. Ten minutes later, the Evans and the O'Connors were standing outside the restaurant saying goodbyes since the families were going back to their respective homes. "Lily, I think your family's coming by again tomorrow, so I'll see you then, okay?" Alex said. Lily smiled back at Alex. 'Sure," she answered, "Alex, come on dear! The sooner we get home the better!' Mrs. O'Connor called out. Alex then quickly hugged Lily. "Bye, see you tomorrow!" 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: In Chapter Five, only Alaina and Jonathan are my creation, everyone and everything else belongs to JK Rowling!!!  
  
Note: I thank my friends once again for the reviews. you all are so kind!!!!!! This story went through a LOT of changes!!!! I absolutely hated my original chapter 5 and the turn of major events after that. so I changed most of the story around from chapter 5 and on. Hopefully, this'll be better than the original version, but only you guys can determine that, so please review when you're done reading this!!! Thanx. oh and to my SJS friends, you know where I get most of these names from, right??? Alaina, Jonathan, Eilis (she's coming in a later chapter). hopefully you guys get the idea. ( I also changed the title of this story a bit. hey, if anyone wants me to e-mail them whenever my stories get updated, just let me know!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A week later, Lily met with her best friend forever Alaina at the park, who had just recently returned from Beauxbatons with her brother Jonathan. The two girls were talking animatedly about what was going on at their respective schools. Lily was talking about the antics of the Marauders. "At least they're not pranking in our House anymore. They've started pranking students in a house called Slytherin. Some of those pranks you have got to see with your own eyes, they're just so unbelievable," she said full of awe, thinking about the past year. Alaina's soft brown eyes shone with excitement. "Lily, I can't believe I forgot to tell you this: mum and dad are finally letting Jonathan and I transfer to Hogwarts! I've wanted to go there for such a long time; I hear great things about that place." "Oh, do you want to see some pictures of classmates in our year then? Best to get to know and recognize them now!" "Lily, tell me about the Marauders first. I'm hoping you have pictures of them."  
  
Lily shook her head in amusement. "Alaina, you meet them whenever we're getting things together in Diagon Alley. you don't remember them?" Alaina thought carefully about her visits to Diagon Alley as they left the park and made way to Lily's home. "Oh, maybe I do remember them. Didn't they launch a surprise attack on you two years ago as soon as we entered the Alley? Then you ended up chasing them all over the place." Lily groaned. 'Yes, that would be them, I don't think there will be any wizards as mischievous as they are,' she told Alaina as they entered the house and headed for her bedroom. Alaina took a peek through Petunia's open door, and then she caught up with Lily. "I think your sister has a new boyfriend."  
  
Lily looked alarmed. "It's not Tyler? Darn, he was my favorite of her past 5 boyfriends." Lily opened her closet and pulled out a nearly bursting picture album. "I have to keep this album away from muggles; thus it's hidden in the closet," she explained to a baffled Alaina. They sat down on the carpet and Alaina eagerly opened the album. 'Year One' was written across the page several times in different types of handwriting that she knew Lily used. "I've looked at this before, I think."  
  
She went forward about 40 pages to the point where 'Year Four' was written. The first picture consisted of a number of girls, Lily included, waving happily from their dormitory beds. Lily pointed out each of the girls. "The girl there is Camille, she's the only one with wavy hair. Next to me is Ashley, she moved to England from Jamaica. across from us is Aruba, and behind her is Jillian. Jillian's my closet friend of all of them. But don't worry, you're the best friend I could ever ask for."  
  
Alaina beamed, her quiet and sweet nature shining. "Of course. We promised to be best friends forever." Lily nodded. "And a promise is a promise." For the next half hour, Lily and Alaina sifted through the Fourth Year pictures, Lily explaining the hidden story behind each picture. By the time that they had finished looking through it, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Lily called. To both girls' surprise, Jonathan, Alaina's brother, came in. He was a year older than the girls, thus would be starting his seventh year at wizarding school. Lily slid her album under the bed quickly and stood up.  
  
"Jonathan, hi, what are you doing here? Jonathan's hazel eyes drifted from Lily to Alaina. "Mum and dad are going to be home soon, so I've come to take Alaina home. I figured the two of you would be here, by the way. And Lily, you have a visitor." "Jonathan, I know. you and Alaina," she pointed out. Jonathan shook his head. "I met him on the way here and said he was going to your house; so we both walked here. He's downstairs, by the way. Come on Alaina, we should go now." 'Can't she stay a little longer? Please? We're not done talking yet." Jonathan looked at his watch. "Okay, ten more minutes." He went out and closed the door.  
  
Alaina pouted when Jonathan left. "I'm only a year younger than him, why does he have to treat me like I'm a baby?" Lily's smile faded. "At least you have less than a year left of having to deal with him everyday." Alaina looked up and grinned. 'You're right. So do you have something to tell me?" Lily nodded. 'Well. I kind of have a boyfriend," she said timidly. "Why is it that you don't seem to be happy about that?" "Alaina, Alex is my mum's best friend's son. our parents are soo determined to see us get married. but what if I end up falling in love with somebody else?"  
  
Lily looked distressed. Alaina thought of something to say. "Just let time run its course. then we can look into your future when Divination comes around again." Lily's eyes narrowed. She did well in the class but Professor Trelawney was, well, rather eccentric. Alaina laughed at Lily's face. "Well. I'd better go now." Alaina stood up and Lily led the way back downstairs. However, Lily had a feeling she knew who was downstairs and she was in too good of a mood to see James. By the time they got downstairs, Lily confirmed her thoughts.  
  
Alaina walked up to the two. "I'm ready to go," she declared while Lily sneaked out of the back door to get away from James. James locked the door after Alaina and Jonathan left. Then he went out to the backyard in search of Lily. He heard her going out the back door. Lily quickly scrambled into her room through her window. She LOVED climbing up brick walls. Lily examined her knees after she closed her door and window and locked them. The left knee was fine but a big bruise was starting to form on the right. Lily hobbled slightly to her bed and lay down upon it to take a nap.  
  
She quickly fell asleep, but rather lightly, because she opened her eyes when she found out that James had found her. James grinned as he put a hairpin neatly into his pants pocket. "Hello, Lily, have you been sleeping well?" "Until you came." "Well, I finished the homework, no thanks to you. you never owled me like you said you would." Lily was silent. She knew she had forgotten something. "James, my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said quietly. 'That's fine. It's done and over with." Lily sat up on the bed and James took a spot beside her. "So, how'd you find out where I live?" " I asked Jillian. She was a bit on the eager side when I was owling her." "Really?" "Yeah, I was starting to think she had a crush on me." "She doesn't."  
  
Then Lily thought, of course not, Jillian's wildly in love with him. James didn't seem upset when she made her last reply. "James, anything else you have to say?" "No, nothing I can think of. But it's so boring at home." " It gets boring here too but I still have friends here in the neighborhood." "Muggles?" "I haven't seen them since I left for first year at Hogwarts, but Jillian lives nearby and Alaina lives on the other side of town. Alaina's going to Hogwarts in September. She's transferred from Beauxbatons. I really hope she'll be in Gryffindor." "You think so? I've always seen her as a Hufflepuff. Jonathan's a Gryffindor, no doubt in that."  
  
Petunia then nosily stuck her head through the door. "Lily, I'm going out for a few hours." Then she noticed James and glared at Lily. "If mum and dad see him here, you know what's going to happen." Then Petunia left. Once they heard the front door close, they resumed talking. "Aren't you supposed to be at your summer home?" James shook his head. 'There was a change in plans. I don't like it anyway. It's too isolated from civilization." Lily snorted when he said that. James looked offended. "It's true! It's so muggle and my home is a full-out wizarding home." Lily found that rather amusing, but kept that to herself. Then with realization, she nervously ran her hands through her hair. "Petunia's right, I'll get into trouble if mum and dad see you in here." "But they won't be home for a while, right?"  
  
'You're right; they won't be home for about 3 hours. Then mum's forcing me to go to Alex's house. I've been to his house so much and spent so much time with him in the past week that I'm getting sick of it all. you don't need to listen to me, I'm just rambling on and on until I feel like I've said enough." James cut her short. " I'm up to listening. but hey, can we talk somewhere else?" "Jillian's house?" "No, don't feel like seeing her." Lily cringed. If Jillian had heard that, she would have been heartbroken on the spot. "Then we can just walk around the neighborhood. We'll stay away from Jillian if that's going to keep you content." "Sounds good."  
  
Five minutes later, Lily locked the front door and they set out. "Why else have you come here besides to tell me about you finished your homework and to talk mindlessly as I am now?" James shrugged. 'Why don't you like Jillian? She is one of my friends." "I've just never really liked her, that's all, really. I can tolerate her, don't get me wrong, but she's not the type I'd hang out with." James spotted the park where Lily and Alaina had been in earlier that day. 'Hey, let's go here, there seems to be lot of shade." "James, you've been on the Quidditch team for four years, and have faced all sorts of weather conditions. You can't handle a strong sun?"  
  
Lily had a confused look on her face. "Of course I can handle it," he said answering back, "but I don't have to deal with bad weather all the time." "Are you here to play a prank on me?" This was her biggest fear since she saw James the first time that day. James made a face. "Does it look like I have Dungbombs or anything of the sort?" He spread his legs shoulder width and raised his arms in the air. Lily ashamedly shook her head after surveying him. "Sorry." James reverted to a relaxed position. "Don't be. I'm not the best person to trust when I'm within Hogwarts walls."  
  
They then walked into the park side by side. Lily stopped five minutes later. "James. Jillian's here in the park. Do you dare to continue on? She might see you." Jillian was indeed close by, eating a snack on a patch of grass a few feet ahead. She hadn't noticed James and Lily yet. 'I ma y be a Gryffindor, but I'm staying away from her all summer. I'm outta here," he said hastily. He started running back to where they entered. Lily went after him as fast as she could, but by the time she reached the entrance, she was distressed to realize that James was completely out of sight. 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: I was disappointed to find I didn't get any reviews for my fifth chapter, but heck, I'll put this up anyway to make up for how much I've procrastinated in uploading this story. Chapter seven will be the last chapter of the prologue. I've already started sixth year. that'll be something to be looking forward to. oh yeah, I made a change at the beginning of Chapter Five. they're entering sixth year, I can't believe I forgot to mention that!!! Anyway, please review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything in this chapter belongs to JK Rowling except for Alex and Mrs. O' Connor  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Four and a half hours later, Lily was sitting in Alex's bedroom. Alex was telling her a story about a biking competition he had won back in the States. Lily honestly wasn't interested in the story much; she was looking at Alex, but was spacing out. 'I can't believe I had actually won; I was second place in the beginning, and then kept falling back. When I went up to get my trophy, I knew that was one of the best moments I ever had," Alex raved. Lily smiled, for now it was the end of his story.  
  
"Very good story. Biking like that must be wild," she commented out of nowhere. " I could teach you a bit," he offered. "No, that's okay. I wouldn't be able to do it at school so doing it would just be a waste of time." "Good point, I guess." "Well, I'm going downstairs now, Alex. Want to come down with me?" 'You don't like being alone with me?" Alex seemed kind of shocked. Lily stood up. "To be honest, no. I'm here TOO often to enjoy myself. It's always the same, ending up here. You're not too bad, really, I just need more time for myself." Alex was offended.  
  
'Hey, your mom takes time out from HER own life to settle your future, you should be grateful that all of this is being done for you!" " Don't talk to me like that! You're not my dad!" Lily yelled. " Of course I'm not your dad! I'm practically your husband-to-be so keep your mouth shut!" " I will, because I'm leaving!" Lily turned to the door, but Alex leaned against it and held the doorknob. 'You're not going anywhere. you're staying with me until your mom comes to take you home. Sit back down there right now!" he yelled, pointing to the bed. Lily stubbornly didn't move.  
  
Alex was losing his patience. He quickly grabbed Lily, and holding her by the waist, dragged her over to the bed, as Lily wouldn't do it on her own. Lily started screaming and kicking wildly. 'Let go of me, Alex! I don't like this at all! Let go!" Lily managed to hit Alex's neck pretty hard with her elbow. He howled in pain and ended up dropping Lily on the floor. She got up and sprinted out of Alex's bedroom and downstairs to her mom.  
  
"Mum, I want to go home right now!" Felicia rose from her chair in the kitchen. "Explain yourself Lily. You are standing in the kitchen of the O' Connors looking like an absolute mess." "It's Alex's fault I look like this. I was just simply telling him how I felt about having to come here everyday and then he went into a rage. He grabbed me and dragged me over to his bed. I just managed to get away from him."  
  
Sarah walked in from the living room with Alex groaning by her side. Sarah was generally very amiable, but at the moment, she was the opposite. "Felicia, I demand that you take Lily right back home. That daughter of yours will never be welcome here again." "I could care less if I never came here again," Lily angrily shot back at her. "Lily!" Felicia scolded. "Sarah, please forgive Lily." Felicia pleaded. "I don't want to hear anymore about her either. Just take her home and you can come back."  
  
Lily collapsed onto her bed half an hour later, breaking into tears; not because of Alex but because she had let down her mother. She had such high hopes for Lily and Alex and because of Lily's behavior, that hope was shattered. Also, Lily's parents loved her very much, and were probably ashamed that that was how she returned her love! She sunk her head into her pillow to soften the sound of her cries.  
  
Some time later, after she stopped crying, she heard an owl tapping at her window. She opened her window to let the owl in, and then realized that the owl belonged to James. Lily took the letter from James' owl and sat down at her desk to read it.  
  
Lily- Sorry I just ran away like that earlier, that was the first thing my mind told me to do, please forgive me for that. It was nice talking to you. so, how was it with Alex this evening?  
  
-James  
  
Lily took a small piece of parchment and hastily wrote back an answer.  
  
James- Why do I have a feeling you're going to be the only one owling me this summer? That's okay about you running away. You apologized, although it's more appropriate to do it face to face. How it went with Alex? Not well, to be honest. We had a fight and now I'm not allowed back in Alex's house anymore. That's all really.  
  
Lily  
  
After ten minutes, James' owl returned with his reply.  
  
Lily- Ooh, thanks for not getting mad at me, but maybe you will after I just said that. I'm under the impression that you're feeling a bit happy now that you no longer have to worry about Alex, am I right?  
  
-James  
  
James- Well, of course I'm happy that I don't have to deal with him anymore, but I really disappointed my parents, and weighing the two out, the disappointment is the stronger emotion. Look, I'm getting ready for bed soon, so maybe we'll meet again before school starts off again?  
  
Lily  
  
Lily- Okay, well you go on and get ready to sleep now, it's only about 10 pm though. we'll probably see each other in Diagon Alley, which generally happens. Good night,  
  
-James  
  
Lily smiled at his reply and put the letters away with the rest. 'Thanks for talking, James." Then she went off to get ready for bed. 


	7. Chapter Seven Last chapter of the Prolog...

Disclaimer: Eilis (pronounced ileesh) is the only one I created in this chapter. the others you already know about and everything else belongs to JK Rowling. that should be a satisfactory disclaimer, right?  
  
Author's note: Chapter seven is finally here!!!! This is the last chapter of the prologue and sixth year will soon be put up. it's going to have a good start. Not any L/J stuff yet, but something interesting will happen to Lily and I really hope it's original enough! Oh yeah, and don't assume that L/J stuff will be starting soon, maybe mid or late sixth year. Now that doesn't mean Lily won't be going out with somebody else so don't forget the guys mentioned in previous chapters! Here goes. enjoy! And don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Lily slowly opened her eyes when she woke up the next morning. She knew she didn't sleep well because she didn't have any dreams that night. While getting ready for breakfast, she looked back on what had happened last night. When she got downstairs to the kitchen, she saw her mother seated at the table, drinking coffee. Lily cautiously approached her.  
  
"Good morning, mum.. I'm really sorry about last night. embarrassing you in front of Mrs. O'Connor, that is." Felicia remained silent so Lily tried again. "Mum, I know it meant a lot to you, matching Alex and me up. I'm also sorry for letting you down. Please forgive me." she put her hands on her mother's shoulder.  
  
Felicia finally said, " You're one of my daughters. I can't be like this forever. I forgive you, sweetheart." Then her voice changed to a slightly cheerful tone. 'By the way, I need to do a bit of shopping, would you like to come with me? I asked Petunia last night; she said no. Your father. he said no right away. as usual." "I'm free today, what time are we leaving?" "Oh, maybe about noon time, but we can eat out for lunch if you'd like."  
  
An hour and a half later, Lily and Felicia were making their way out of one of the restaurants downtown and towards the clothing stores. Lily's parents were going to a formal party in two weeks' time and Lily's mom was in need of a gown. Lily led her mother into the first appealing store she saw. She had made an excellent choice because about an hour later, they chose an ivory colored dress.  
  
When they walked out of the store, Lily had just seen somebody very familiar. "Eilis!!!!!!!" A sixteen-year-old girl with light brown hair turned at the sound of her name. Eilis had been one of the friends she hung out with in primary school, along with Alaina. "Lily?" Eilis shrieked, ran back to Lily and hugged her. "Lily Evans, where have you been all these years?" Happily, Lily said, "Eilis, I'm so sorry, I go to boarding school now. oh but don't worry, I miss being here year round so much!" "That's okay. hey, do you want to come over to my house for a while?"  
  
Lily turned to her mom. "Mum, can I go over to Eilis's house?" she pleased. Eilis added in, "Please??? My mum would gladly drive her home!" Felicia sighed. " I suppose you could." Lily jumped up and down. 'Thanks mum!" "Lily, just promise me that you'll behave," she said sternly. "I'll do my best to behave; don't you worry about me setting the house on fire or anything!" Lily hugged her and ran off with Eilis. Felicia shook her head in amusement. "Setting the house on fire. oh dear." she murmured.  
  
An hour later, Lily was in Eilis's apartment laughing at a story Eilis had just told. "Geez, Aaron gets worse, just when I thought it wasn't possible!" "You have got to come back with us to school in September, it'll be so much fun!" Lily's smile turned to a frown. "But I don't want to leave my school." Lily started. Eilis butted in saying," But our school's one of a kind, all of our friends are there, well, except Alaina, I haven't seen or heard from her at all, I'm sorry Lily, but you'll have to stay this school year. We're also going to have our first formal dance this year!" Eilis looked excited at the very thought. "Really?" Lily said that almost as excited, but it faded soon after.  
  
There was nothing like that in Hogwarts except for the seventh years' graduation night. Then she told Eilis that formals were reserved for the graduates. Eilis smirked. "Exactly why you should come back." "But my friends, my teachers, the school itself, I'd miss everything there!" Lily protested. "You can visit the school, can't you?" Lily immediately shook her head. 'They'd take me for a trespasser or something. I don't want to think of what they'd do to me, and we use a school train to get there at the start and end of term."  
  
Eilis looked confused. "And your point is." "Nobody takes a step unless they're a current student or part of the staff or government." The Minister of Magic and school governors had come by every once in a while. Eilis shrugged. "You've been there five years, that's enough time." "I have two years left there, you don't understand, it's so different there, like another world." then Lily shut her mouth to prevent herself from saying anything else. They didn't talk about school for the rest of Lily's visit.  
  
The weeks flew by; Lily got a notice of her superior OWL results, that she was a Gryffindor prefect and her list of school supplies. Two weeks before the school year began, Lily, Alaina and Jonathan went shopping for their supplies. After that, they treated themselves to some of Fortescue's ice cream. While they were eating, the Marauders and a few of the guys in their year started coming their way. James took a seat from an empty table and joined the three. 'Hey Lily. prefect again I'm sure?" Lily rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" "I have no doubt in my mind since I'm a prefect and you get higher grades in everything than me except Transfiguration."  
  
'This conversation sounds a little familiar to me." Lily said after she took a spoonful of her ice cream. "So, after you finish your ice cream, do you want to come along with me for a walk?" James asked almost hopefully. Lily had not expected that question. She studied his face, looking for any restraints of mischief. A few seconds later, Lily shrugged and leaned back into her seat. "Fine, give us fifteen minutes." 'Us? No, it's just you and me. I'll be waiting outside." Then James walked outside before Lily could protest. Jonathan smirked, but Alaina hit his shoulder. "Jonathan, don't act like that! Lily and James aren't exactly best friends, I'd react as she is," she scolded. Lily had her hands in her head groaning. "I'm not going to make it out of that the way I am now. What is he planning this time? Why did I agree? Somebody tell me." Jonathan answered almost right away. 'Shame on you, Lily! You can't see it?" Before Jonathan could say more, Alaina hit him harder. "Lily, we're going to go now, before Jonathan says anything else. Do you need Floo Powder? You can use it to get back to our house. tell you what, we'll bring home your supplies, so that you won't be bothered with them, is that okay?"  
  
Lily's head went up. "I can agree with your offers. Actually, make Jonathan carry all my stuff, he deserves it," Lily said happily. Jonathan rose from his seat. 'You two girls are so evil! I don't deserve to carry your stuff, Lily! I did nothing!" he protested. "Yeah, sure you did," Alaina said sarcastically as she handed a small pouch of Floo Powder to Lily. Alaina was generally good-natured and it took a lot to get her ticked off. Jonathan seemed to have nearly mastered the art of doing so. Lily took her stuff and placed them in Jonathan's arms. 'Now, if any of this stuff of mine gets ruined, you'd best watch out when I'm around." "Fine, fine. I'll bring your stuff and you'll get them back in perfect condition." Lily took the last spoonful of her ice cream. 'Thanks you very much Jonathan." Then the three emerged from the store.  
  
James was outside by himself leaning on the wall. Most of the guys had gone home or to Zonkos. The rest were found by their parents and reluctantly left for another part of the area. James looked up at the sky. It was getting late into the afternoon and it would be getting dark soon. He heard the door of Fortescue's open and close. Lily looked around the slightly busy Alley. "I don't see him, maybe I can just go home with you guys." James stepped away from the wall. 'Don't fear, I'm still here." He waved to Alaina and Jonathan, who were already heading to the Floo Powder exit. Jonathan opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Alaina hit him again. "Just listen to your little sister, big brother. Little sisters know best." Jonathan groaned. She kept on slapping him in the same place. It hurt terribly.  
  
James walked over to Lily. "Hey Lily. Ready to go?" "Yeah. but where exactly are we going?" A few minutes later, James and Lily went through a Floo Powder exit to James' house. They landed in the living room. Even though James' family was very rich, they lived quite simple for Muggle- security reasons. It was wizarding, Lily could tell by the moving pictures and the occasional house-elf that walked by them as they left the house and went outside.  
  
As they were on the sidewalk, Lily looked back at the house. It looked like something out of a children's' storybook. Lily and James walked in silence for most of the time. He feared Lily would start yelling at him since she was a bit cranky earlier on the way to his home. Lily didn't mean to really get mad at James, but she couldn't help but being cranky; it was just that time when she was supposed to be. She thought of a way to break the ice.  
  
"I have such a craving for chocolate right now," she told James. He laughed. "You just had ice cream a little while ago." "Well, you probably wouldn't understand." "Oh. Well, I have sweets back at home if you want any." Lily shrugged. 'I'll just eat it at home, no offense, I hope." "Mmmm." James thought of something else to say. "So. are you looking forward to the new school year?" Lily's mood swing took over again. "Oh, so you think I'm boring???? You just had to ask that question! Ok, I'm going now!"  
  
She angrily turned around and started going back to James' house. She started out walking fast but started running when she heard James going after her. She ran fast enough that James lost sight of her until he saw her in his living room and going back to Alaina's home. He tried to call to her, but she disappeared through the flames. Panting, he leaned against the wall. "Note. to self. never. talk. to girls. when it's that. time of month." Then he went upstairs to his bedroom, collapsed on his bed and fell asleep as he was. 


End file.
